Wrench
|imagewidth = |weapons = Beak, Talons }}Wrench is Sky's bird. He can rotate bolts in his beak, hence his name. According to Mimic, his name is also a pun on his supposed breed: a cross between a wren and a finch. Game Appearances Main games In the first game, Wrench is first encountered alongside Sky in Oasis Town, where Sky sends him to look for Golem Mine in the desert. Once Shantae meets him there, Wrench uses his beak to rotate orbs like bolts, allowing her to get in the labyrinth. He then flies back to Sky with whom he remains for the remainder of the game. In Risky's Revenge, Wrench is once again seen alongside Sky, this time in Scuttle Town. He does pretty much nothing during the game, except at one point when Shantae brings to Sky a broken Coffee Machine for repair, which Sky repairs once again using Wrench as a tool. Wrench appears near the beginning of the game, alongside Sky as Scuttle Town is under assault by the Ammo Baron. He helps her during the fight against the Ammonian Army. He is later shown on the other side of town with her master and emits a loud "Cawww!" to warn Shantae that the Baron is waiting ahead. Wrench's role is similar to what he would have been in the unreleased Shantae Advance. Wrench is able to grow massive in size (although only for a few seconds) and serve as the mode of transportation for Shantae to go to locations in Sequin Land. Shantae gains a Whistle to let her call Wrench and Sky to let her go to the stage select screen. At the end of the game Sky reveals to Shantae that the secret to Wrench's massive size is credited to a special diet which consists of salted caramel. Unreleased games In the demo for the unreleased Shantae Advance, Wrench was shown to have grown about twice and a half as high as the main characters, for unknown reasons, to the point that Sky and Shantae could both ride on his back at the same time. He was therefore supposed to serve as a mean of transport throughout Sequin Land. 'Trivia' *Wrench bears a resemblance to the cockatoos and the cockatiels due to all of them have crests on top of their head to raise if threatened or upset, have strong beaks, and have a lot of colors although in the colors of their feathers Wrench has purple, blue, and yellow feathers while some cockatoos are white and others are black and cockatiels come in a variety of colors which is the species that Wrench is most likely to be except different colors and no cheek patches. *It has been said that Wrench has a disdain and rivalry with Bolo whenever given the opportunity to antagonize him. *Wrench was considerably larger in Shantae Advance, which could have been the inspiration for his Giga Wrench form in Half-Genie Hero. Gallery ShantaePromo_SkyWrench.jpg|Sky & Wrench promo image for the first game. Wrench.jpg|Close-up of Wrench. Shantaebeta.jpg|Wrench in the cancelled Shantae Advance, several times his original size. Sky_and_Wrench.png|Sky & Wrench in Half-Genie Hero. Category:Characters Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse